Electronic tamper detection devices may be used to detect tampering with closed or sealed products, such as bottles, packets and other containers. For example, in the spirits industry and the pharmaceutical industry such tamper detection devices may be useful. Tamper detection devices often contain a so-called tamper loop. A tamper loop may for example comprise a conductive wire that is broken when a closure or seal in which it is concealed is broken. Frequently used tamper detection devices are radio frequency identification (RFID) or near field communication (NFC) tags comprising or extended with a tamper loop. It may be desirable to improve these tamper detection devices, so that more tamper attempts can be detected.